Affected with Illness
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: Link never really thinks about his own health when he is out, trying to save the Kingdom of Hyrule. When he falls ill after battling the evil monster, Morpha, who will nourish our hero back to health? Will add some fluffy moments next chapter.
1. Prologue

This idea for a story came to me upon reading many others. I do hope you like this story. Just a warning, I will be making references to the three games before Ocarina of Time, which are Skyward Sword, Minish Cap and Four Swords.

_**Summary:**_ Link never really thinks about his own health when he is out, trying to save the Kingdom of Hyrule. When he falls ill after battling the evil monster, Morpha, who will nourish our hero back to health?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Legend of Zelda. This is not for sale or rent.

* * *

The rain beat down hard from the looming clouds overhead which shadowed the kingdom of Hyrule, as a figure clad in a green tunic dragged his sluggish form along a sodden path. The listless form was Link, the Hero of Time, who had just defeated the evil monster Morpha. However, traveling from Death Mountain, the Volcano in the region, to the snow covered Ice Cavern, and then to the Water Temple in Lake Hylia, had certainly taken its toll on the poor lad. Navi glanced at him, when she noticed his sluggish movements. She bit her lower lip.

"Link, perhaps you should rest," Navi encouraged the young man. Link inhaled a shaky breath, before flicking his cerulean blue eyes at her.

"As much as I want to rest, I can't," his voice was barely a whisper. He rubbed his raw throat, fighting back a moan of pain. "Besides, I have a mission to fulfill. I have to save the land of Hyrule. I promised Princess Zelda, so no. I can't stop and rest." When Link's boots got caught on a rock, he stumbled to the ground. He face planted against the dirt and coughed. The act of falling shot a sparking pain throughout his trembling body. He moaned softly, as Navi gasped.

"Link!" Her frantic voice sounded faraway to him, as he lost consciousness. "No, Link! Wake up." Her high-pitched voice grew shaky. "Link...please." She rested on his shoulder blade, rubbing the back of his head, not knowing what to do. "I...I have to find him help."

"Navi?" A voice behind her made her turn in surprise. Navi sighed in relief, when she recognized Sheik. Then Sheik's red eye trailed to the ground, causing her one visible eye to widen. "Hero!" Sheik was at Link's side within a second. She gently rolled Link over, placing a hand on Link's burning forehead. "Oh my goddesses, he is burning up! He is in no shape to be traveling!"

"I told him to stop and rest," Navi explained. "But he is so stubborn. He said he promised the princess that he'd save her land for her. He always thinks about others and not himself. He really cares about her." Sheik stiffened slightly, not taking her eye off Link.

"I see," Sheik whispered softly. She placed one of Link's arms around her shoulders, getting him to his feet. Navi hovered just above them. "I need to get him to Impa's house in Kakariko Village." Navi only nodded. Sheik whistled a beautiful tune that sounded like..… Zelda's Lullaby. Navi watched, as a beautiful white stallion appeared. Sheik managed to get Link on once the stallion was low enough to the ground. Sheik got mounted behind him, placing an arm around Link's limp form.

"Zelda?" Navi's voice was shaky and in a whisper. Sheik raised her eye to her. She saw realization cross across the fairy's face. "You are her, aren't you?"

Sheik bowed her head, before nodding in the affirmative. "Yes, Navi. It is I." Her normal voice was heard. "But please. Don't let Link know or make a spectacle. I don't need Ganondorf finding me." Her voice was very low. Navi only nodded. "Hiyah!" She dug her heels into the sides of her horse. Navi had no trouble keeping up with her.

Once they arrived in Kakariko, Sheik got off of her stallion with hardly any effort. Then she managed to gently bring Link down. She once again wrapped his arm around her shoulder and half-carried and half-dragged him up the stairs that led to the village. Once they entered, she noticed the evil looking storm clouds. Fire was blazing on several rooftops, as Sheik bit her lower lip, though it was unseen. How was she to take Link to Impa's if the shadow beast Bongo-Bongo was about to go free? She could feel his seal weakening drastically. She placed Link down by the gate, looking up at Navi. "Watch him!" Was all she said, before running to the well.

"Sheik!" Navi screeched, watching her with wide eyes. What did she think she was going to do? The ground began to rumble, shaking slightly. Sheik watched in slight horror, as she felt the presence of a dark, very sinister, and very evil beast watching her. It lifted her in the air, where she had no control. Navi watched, her eyes widening in horror. Sheik was tossed around like a rag doll before she fell back to earth with a heap.

"Ugh!" Sheik spit out some blood she drew after biting down on her lip when she landed. She raised her head and saw a flash of green before her. "Link! No! Don't!" Her words fell on deaf ears, as Link tried to show his courage against a foe he couldn't see. She watched helplessly, as Link was thrown every which way in the air. He hit the ground with a sickening thud. Then she felt the evil presence go towards the graveyard, where the Shadow Temple was located. She knelt down next to the unconscious hero, seeing blood gush from a head wound. _'That beast made him cut his head open. On top of that, Link was very ill! What was he thinking? That's just it though, he wasn't...Oh Link.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Should here is the prologue so far. I am not sure how many chapters it will become. Enjoy.

_**~Yami no Nokutan**_


	2. Chapter One

Thank you for the reviews. Like I said, this story just popped into my head. Enjoy.

* * *

_'Oww...'_ Link thought wearily, as he began to awaken. The last thing he remembered was standing in front of Sheik protecting the warrior from an unseeing evil. He had to make sure his guide wasn't hurt. He wasn't too sure if he would call his guide a friend or not. But whether or not that was the case, he still had to protect the Sheikah. He was beginning to wonder who Sheik really was. He had to appearance of a male, but when Sheik got hurt and landed, he swore he heard a female voice. His body ached from head to toe, and he felt to weak to lift his head from the pillow. He was burning with a fever and coughed violently. A cool rag was now on his head, trying to cool him off. A small moan escaped the sore hylian's lips, allowing his cerulean blue eyes to flutter open. There was a hazy figure above him and a fuzzy blue light.

"Link," a squeaky high-pitched voice called. He closed his eyes, his head pounding with pain. He blinked a couple of times, before his vision was clear once again. That's when he spotted Navi flying above him. He looked to his right. His eyes met a single red eye.

"Sheik?" He asked through dry lips. The sheikah nodded slowly bringing a cup of cool water to Link's lips. Link managed to get some of the cool water down his raw throat soothing it, but coughing again in the process. "My poor hero, you need to take care of yourself." To Link's ears, although Sheik was reprimanding him, his voice also held a tone of...concern? Did Sheik really care about him? As a friend would to another? "You are not doing Hyrule or the Princess any good in this condition." Link's heart painfully contracted. The Princess, he didn't want to let her down. He tried to sit up, as a pair of strong arms kept him down. "What are you doing?" Sheik asked incredulously. "You think you are getting up? I hate to tell you, but no. You are staying down until you are better."

"No," Link replied hoarsely. He gripped his raw throat, trying to glare at Sheik. "I made a promise to Zelda and I need to fulfill it. I need to save her kingdom. I want to save her from Ganondorf and prove to her I am worthy of loving. I love her..." His voice trailed off, while room grew strangely quiet. Sheik's single eye widen at Link's words. Link knew he was blushing and it wasn't from his fever. "I..well...I...she..." Link had never felt so tongue-tied in his life. He just admitted to his guide that he was in love with the Princess. Link was a simple commoner and he knew the Princess would one day marry royalty, but he also know that he loved her. She didn't see him as a mere peasant, but a friend. Someone to talk too and be able to connect with. She was the one person that he connected with and not knowing if she was okay tore him up inside.

Sheik looked away, trying to hide her face from Link. Navi noticed a single tear fall. She wiped it away, knowing in her heart that she loved Link. She knew that she did the moment she met him. She grabbed a bottle of red potion, and turned to face Link. His lids were half-closed and his breathing was slightly uneven. "Here, drink this." Sheik placed her hand behind Link's head, bringing the liquid to his mouth. He swallowed it, making a face of disgust. "Sorry that doesn't taste good." Link felt sleepiness engulf him. Once she knew he was asleep, she focused her attention on Navi. "You were right."

The fairy looked at Sheik with slightly surprise. She landed on her shoulder. "What do you mean?" She asked in a soft tone.

"You are right about how he feels..about.." her voice trailed off. She ran her slender fingers through Link's matted blond hair. He was slight burning with a fever, but intended on taking complete care of him. "You were right when you said he really cares.." she whispered. She bit her lower lip, thinking. "Honestly, I..I love him too." Navi's eyes widen at the words Sheik spoke.

"He has a right to know," she replied in a gentle tone. "I know that you think its best that he doesn't and remains focused on his mission, but...he worries for your safety. Not knowing where you are, thinking that the worst has happened. Tell him who you really are."

"No," she breathed out, making it nearly inaudible. Navi turned to face her. "It is better he doesn't know who I really am. Navi, promise me you will speak a word of who I am really am."

The fairy seemed torn. She really believed Link had a right to know, but if she refused an order from Sheik, she felt like she'd be betraying her truth. She bowed her head in defeat. "I promise not to tell him a word about who you really are." Sheik seemed satisfied with that answer, as she checked the bandage on Link's head where it was split open. It was healing nicely.

Nearly an hour later, Sheik was laying on the bed sleeping peacefully. The cowl on her face, slipped down a few inches revealing her full features. Link gave a small moan, tossing painfully in his sleep. He opened his eyes, rubbing them gently. He saw Navi sleeping on the bed beside him. A small grazed his lips, as he turned to Sheik. He felt his heart stop and the air grew cold to him. All he could do was stare. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After a few minutes, he was finally able to find his voice. His voice was hoarse and sounded hurt. "Zelda?"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Tell me what you think. Reviews are helpful to improve one's work. Its not my best, but I did promise an update. Enjoy.

_**~Yami no Nokutan**_


End file.
